


Don't mess with my brother

by AgripinaWasTaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fist Fights, High School, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Urination, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgripinaWasTaken/pseuds/AgripinaWasTaken
Summary: Bully!Jschlatt and OlderBrother! Wilbur SootTommyinnit's lips are brokenWilbur: calmTubbo has a black eyeWilbur: angry older brother noises
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Don't mess with my brother

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deja de joder a mi hermano (Schlattbur)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767534) by [AgripinaWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgripinaWasTaken/pseuds/AgripinaWasTaken). 



> If there's any grammar mistakes or typos, please let me know.

—Hi, Tommy! Good afternoon, Tubbo!—Wilbur greeted warmly as always.  
—Hello...  
—Tommy, I told you to stop getting into fights! Dad won't like to find out about this—He was about to finish lecturing when he noticed Tubbo's black eye.

Tommy sometimes got into fights, so a broken lip wasn't much of a surprise. But, Tubbo? There was something fishy.

—I-I can explain it,— the brunette stammered.  
—Tommy, tell me what happened. If you're honest, I'm not going to tell Philza about this incident.  
—Fine, there's a boy who's bugging us. He started making fun of Tubbo and I came out to defend him but he hit my lip. Then Tubbo tried to help me, but the fucker gave him a punch. A teacher intervened.  
—...  
The tension in the room was thick enough to cut

—Full name and photo.

—Wot?  
—I want the name and a picture of the bastard so I can break his nose tomorrow.

The next morning, Philza had already gone to work and they were having milk with chocolate cereal for breakfast.

—And remember, Wilbur, to hit him without leaving a lot of bruises, you can use a soap on a sock.  
—Thanks, wait, how do you know those things, Techno?  
—Don't question me, just go and beat him until he cries up blood.

Wilbur said goodbye to his older brother, who went to another institution, before continuing to his study center with his younger brother. Tubbo joined them on the way, wearing makeup to hide his black eye. That dickhead was going to pay dearly.

At the exit, Tommy and Tubbo were walking with Wilbur.  
—That's him, the guy in the light blue sweater who's talking to that blonde girl.  
Wilbur scanned it with his eyes. He was shorter, slimmer, and had a small adolescent beard. He could easily beat him in a fistfight, but today he would follow Techno's advice. Stealthily, he walked away from the minors and intercepted them when the girl was leaving.

—See you tomorrow, babe.  
—Hello.  
—And who are you?—Schlatt replied arrogantly.  
—Tommy's older brother and almost Tubbo's too. I came here to beat the shit out of you.  
—Oh, and what makes you think that’s how it’ll go down?  
—Why don't we go to the patio to find out?

They walked silently to the concrete patio and as they turned around, Wilbur was kicked in the stomach.  
—Not so sure anymore, eh?  
—You son of a bitch!  
Wilbur blocked his next attack and they exchanged hits. Techno was right, the soapy stocking did the trick. Wilbur managed to lock schlatt’s neck and cornered him against the wall, pining both of his wrists with one hand. Then, he cornered him against the wall, pining both of his wrists with one hand.  
—Stop fucking messing with my brother.  
—Or else what? He sometimes has later classes and has to stay overtime just like me. You will not always be there to defend it, dumbass.  
—If not, this is gonna happen

He began to touch his sides, thighs and butt.  
—What the fuck is wrong with you!—Schlatt panicked.

He didn’t respond. Instead, he simply put his other’s leg between his thighs, lifting him up and putting one of Schlatt’s legs on his shoulder. He began to gently massage his crotch until he was interrupted by a pathetic sob and the sound of something spilling.

Drip, drip.

—Oh shit.  
He had made a bully wet himself. Not only that, now that he realizes, he was crying too.

—Please, please, please-hip-don't rape me. I-hip-I've never had sex.

Wilbur had no intention of attacking him in a sexual way, he just wanted to scare him so that he would stop intimidating Tubbo and Tommy, his younger brother. Now that he saw it like this: with watery eyes, a marked blush, legs spread and so submissive to him, the idea didn't look too bad- No, horny!

Perhaps he went to far. He had made a bully wet himself. One of the rudest boys in school. Feeling guilty, he began to comfort him.

—Shush, take it easy. I'm not going to take advantage of you. I just demand that you don't bother Tommy or his friend, if possible, stop being a jerk in general. Understood, princess?

Jschlatt nodded.  
—Did I stutter?  
—Yes, I will stop.  
Wilbur thought it would be quite strange if the boy's parents saw him like this: urinated and puffy-eyed. He didn't want trouble so he decided to take him to his house.

—Hey, you look pretty bad. Would you like to come to my house to clean yourself and put on clean clothes?  
—Uhm-hip- yes, please.  
The drive home was quiet, though not uncomfortable.  
Arriving at the gate of the house, Wilbur, took out a box of wet tissues out of his backpack.  
—It is for you to clean your face. Put on the jacket tied around your waist to hide it. By the way, what was your name? I am Wilbur.  
—I'm called Jschlatt or Schlatt—he said as he complied.  
Wilbur knocked on the door and Philza quickly opened the door.  
—Hello, Wilby. How did it go today? I see you brought a friend over, what's your name?  
—Good-  
—His name is Schlatt. We will be in my room.  
—Okay, I'll bring you something to drink in half an hour.—said the father, smiling.  
They ran up the stairs to Wilbur's room.  
—Go shower. I'm going to leave you a change of clothes so that you can wash and dry your clothes. It may be loose, but is better than your current clothes.  
—OK thanks.  
Wilbur started filling up with water and putting detergent in the washing machine. He began to look at the clothes in his arms. He also noticed that it was dirty from different fluids. Dirty with blood, urine and tears. He took off his also dirty clothes and decided to put it with his guest's. He changed into gray pants with a yellow sweater: much more comfortable and beautiful.  
He searched through his drawers and found a pair of lamb pajamas. It was the smallest thing he had and he figured he would look adorable with it on. He folded the pajamas, put a pair of clean socks in a bag as well, and placed it inside the bathroom, opening and closing the door quickly. He wasn’t some kind of pervert, he wouldn’t spy on the boy who peed himself in fear. He decided to kill some time by checking facebook, when he heard the water stop. On the threshold was a Schlatt blushing from the hot water, dressed in cute pajamas that were too big for his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> A / N: HAHAHAHAHA, I should continue with my other story BUT here I am, writing (translating) a one-shot (?) Schlattbur High school au. I have a draft of a Dreamnoblade OneShot (smut), but I think I better post translations of chapters of my main story. You decide, maybe that Smut-shot (hate-sex, why? It is a theme in the Dreamnoblade that needs to be exploited) or the main Dreamnap history.  
> Thanks to Bee who helped me with my messed up English grammar. I don't know how to tag on this site. oof
> 
> Kisses, bye bye 💕💕


End file.
